The structure and operating principle of ice dispensers are well known in the art. An ice dispenser typically includes an ice storage receptacle, hopper or bin, a dispensing chute having an input end in flow communication with the ice storage bin and an opposite output or exit end, and a mechanically or electrically activated door, such as a solenoid-operated door, for regulating the flow of ice from the dispensing chute. When activated, the door permits the ice to move or flow under the force of gravity from the dispensing chute into a cup or the like positioned under the exit end of the dispensing chute. In one known approach, a signal for activating the solenoid is generated by the movement of a lever arm attached to a dispensing switch. More specifically, the signal is generated by the dispensing switch which is activated by the movement of the lever arm when a cup is placed and held against the lever arm. In another known approach, a user positions the cup beneath the exit end of the dispensing chute with one hand while depressing a dispensing switch with the other to generate the signal.
An auger is often disposed or arranged in the ice storage bin. The auger may be used for mixing the ice cubes periodically to prevent individual ice cubes from freezing together due to defrost cycles. The auger is mainly used to move the ice cubes from the ice storage bin into the dispensing chute for dispensing. In addition, the ice dispenser may also include an ice crusher that crushes the ice cubes as they are being dispensed. The ice crusher uses a series of blades to chop or crush the ice cubes as the ice cubes are passing through the ice crusher.
Ice dispensers are often used in connection with blended drinks that require ice as an ingredient. Some blended drink devices integrate an ice dispenser so that ice is readily available and dispensed as part of creating the drink. One challenge in creating a consistent blended ice drink is ice portion control. In the automated production of blended ice drinks repeatable portion control may be particularly important to ensure consistency in drink quality and volume.